fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Vents
FNaF 2 = The Air Vents are locations in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''that are connected to the Office. Left Air Vent Balloon Boy, Toy Chica and Bonnie will go in these vents to get to the office. On very rare occasions, the Endoskeleton can be found in the vents. Once an animatronic passes through the vent, they will appear in the Left Vent blind spot in the office, where the player will have to put on a Freddy Mask to avoid them entering; however, Bonnie does not do this. The light however if shown will stun Bonnie in the vent and may take them a little while to attack. Toy Chica can be seen in a sort of crouching position as she is on her knees in the vent and she still does not have her eyes or beak. Withered Bonnie Will appear with no arms sticking out: he only sticks his face into the vent camera. Balloon Boy will appear with one arm sticking out, as if he was army crawling through the vent to get to you. Appearance Just like the Right Air Vent, the Left Air Vent looks just like a regular air vent and to see the animatronics you must use the light that has been equipped inside of the vent. Strategy It is very easy to counter animatronics crawling through the vent. Just shine the light to see the animatronic. Right Air Vent The '''Right Air Vent' is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. New and sometimes old animatronics will use this vent to get into the Office. The Vent also has a light to see Toy Bonnie and Mangle but has an exception with Withered Chica. Mangle can be seen in the vent with it's head and one hand holding onto the vent, it has one regular eye and one black eye with a white pupil. Toy Bonnie can appear here trying to crawl his way through the vent as his hand is raising up to get out of the vent. Withered Chica can appear with one arm reaching out with her face fully visible. Appearance The appearance of the vent is just like a regular vent with a shining light if you decide to see who is in the vent as without shining the light you will not be able to see whoever is in the vent. Gallery Left Air Vent rightairvent.png|Empty vent. 444.png|Toy Chica in the vents. 523.png|The Endoskeleton in the vents. 198.png|Bonnie in the vents. 381.png|Balloon Boy in the vents. Right Air Vent Manglevent.png|Mangle in the vents. 182.png|Toy Bonnie in the vents. chicavents.png|Chica in the vents. |-|Sister Location = The''' Air Vents appear in Sister Location as a way for Michael Afton to get to rooms in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. The first vent was the '''Entry Way Vent, which connected the Elevator to the Primary Control Module. After this, the Primary Control Module had three vents, the Ballora Gallery Vent which connected the Control Module to the Ballora Gallery, the Funtime Auditorium Vent which connected the Control Module to the Funtime Auditorium and the Circus Gallery Vent which connected the Control Module to the Circus Control. |-|FFPS = The Air Vents make a return in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as the main way the animatronics enter the Office. The Ventilation is also back, as a very important game mechanic. Without having the ventilation active, the office will get warmer. There is a temperature shown in the bottom right corner of the screen,and should the temperature reach 120ºF, the player will pass out, sending you back to the warning screen. However, if the ventilation remains on, the animatronics will be attracted to it. The player can also run Silent Ventilation, which is a much quieter version of the normal ventilation yet vents less air. This will make the animatronics less attracted by the noise, but will also cause slower cooling. |-|Ultimate Custom Night = Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Help Wanted